


is it wrong to love a pokédex ?

by sillyideas



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hotels, Other, cheesy namedrop in the narration about halfway through, gender neutral reader, they/them pronouns for rotom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyideas/pseuds/sillyideas
Summary: i dunno it's just some rotom fluff i've been craving for a While
Relationships: Rotom Zukan | Rotom Pokedex/Reader
Kudos: 48





	is it wrong to love a pokédex ?

“Hello, random mid-quality Alolan hotel number twenty-four,” you say to nobody in particular as you enter your hotel room. 

You get settled in -- let your partner Pokémon out of its Pokéball, turn the TV on so you can get some background noise, haphazardly toss your backpack on a chair. Since starting your trainer journey, it's become a routine to set up camp for a night or three in a hotel. You actually kinda like it, at least when you're not feeling stressed or homesick. 

You sit down on the immaculate bed and shrug your jacket off. You feel really tired, even though the digital alarm sitting on your nightstand tells you it's decently early. 

“Would you object if I were to try to get some shuteye?” you ask your Pokémon. It tilts its head at you in thought before quickly shaking it. “Awesome,” you reply. “I’m exhausted. You try to get some sleep too, now.” 

While your back is turned (you're fiddling with the lamp on your nightstand and trying to figure out how to turn it off), you hear a rustle coming from your backpack. You turn around to see… Rotom Dex. How on earth did you forget about Rotom Dex.

“You really gonna go to sleep without putting on any pajamazzz?” they ask you, a playful grin displayed on their screen. “You'd better change, pal!”

You smile. “It’s fine, I’m too tired to get changed.”

“But what if you regret it once you realize how uncomfortable those clothes must be for zzzleeping?” Rotom warns. They're right and you know they're right. But you're sleepy and also kinda lazy.

“Hey, what about your Girafarig onesie? I bet that's comfy, bzzt!”

...oh, darn, they're getting out the big guns. You do love that Girafarig onesie. And it's very very soft.

“Okay, you got me, Ro. I’ll change. Keep an eye on my Pokémon while I’m in the bathroom, though, I want this to be a mischief-free hotel visit.”

“Mizzzchief free, got it!”

You dig through your backpack, find the onesie, and slip through the heavy sliding door to get changed. Ah, hotel bathrooms, with their cute little shampoo bottles and weird hot tubs that you never use. 

And yes, the room is mischief free when you come back. 

“I’m gonna try to sleep now,” you say, finally getting the lamp to switch off. Rotom dims their screen accordingly, and gives you a big ol’ smile.

“You look adorable in that onesie, partner! About as cute as a real Girafarig!” they say. 

You snort and hide your mouth under one hand. Does Rotom realize how much they fluster you with their slightly too intimate compliments or are they just like that? The world may never know. 

“Thanks, Ro,” you manage to reply.

...is it wrong to love a Pokédex?

“G’night,” you say to them. You bury yourself under the cold hotel covers. 

Maybe it's your body language or maybe they can directly sense it, but Rotom notices you're chilly under there.

“Cold, bucko? Hotel sheets not doin’ it for ya, zzt?”

“You got me,” you say with a light laugh. “I’ll be good, though, I think I just need to warm it up with body heat and-”

Rotom nuzzles themself next to you under the covers.

“How’zzzzz this, pal?”

You certainly aren't doing to tell them the truth (which is that they're made of metal, which is very cold).

“...better.”

“I could stay here, then! Would you be alright with that?”

You feel a smile spreading on your face. “Yeah. I would.” You wrap your arms around them like a little kid with a Teddiursa plush.

“Night, partner!” they whisper.

“Night, Ro,” you whisper back.


End file.
